borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyros' Power
Varieties Discussion One can also heal himself by firing at his own vehicle. Since now Lancer is a portable medkit! Sinael 10:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Is it possible to heal an enemy with this? I swore knoxx got healed 13 times by this thing :its possible the sprites are fair game. if enemy is in the way of them getting to you = enemy is healed. speculation of course but well worth the research if someone wants to try it out. 04:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Confirmed. Although the transfusion blobs don't seem to actually home in on enemies, they can and will impact with them and deliver their healing. It tends to be minor-to-insignificant in comparison to the damage done, though - healing for 37 after a hit for 4k or more. The comment below is probably correct, though: the medics deliver far more healing. Mad Mephit 05:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I used this weapon a little bit with a lillith who had a sniper proficiency of level zero ( i never used one before this one) and noticed that without any bonuses the rifle had zero sway scoped. Is a big stability bonus a part of the "good touch" ?? By chance, were you noticing Knoxx getting healed during the phase where he spawns the combat medic NPCs? If so, then that's your reason, not necessarily the gun. Every time I've fought him, he heals up (sometimes to full) during that phase. Diakonov007 10:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Not the medics.....they got rapedWalkingFlame 22:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : See above. It doesn't take long for the medics to deliver substantial healing to Knoxx - the aid station Scorpios seem to heal proportionally, not an absolute number, and even if they are quickly nullified any healing blobs they've launched will continue to their target - whereas the effect of the Transfusion blobs from this weapon is an absolute number and is very slight. So long as you make critical hits, the healing from this weapon won't come close to negating the damage, even on Knoxx - and if you're not landing crits, you should probably be using a different weapon. Mad Mephit 05:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Special Effect Well I did some basic testing, and the effect occurs when you score a crit with Kyros' Power. Essentially, the 3 Transfusion streams lead away from the enemy, with the same timeout duration as normal Transfusion. Doesn't seem to be able to heal Teammates directly (I shot at center mess and at the head)Raven6666 12:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : I have seen crits that didn't trigger the effect, and body shots that did. Sometimes it was only one beam, but a crit that did trigger streams would generally trigger three. Either it's random or it's based on something as yet unknown. It might be like elemental tech, having a "pool" that can be temporarily exhausted by repeated use. Might not work every time. I'm pretty sure I've triggered it off a friendly target - a vehicle with a teammate in it, IIRC. The effect doesn't trigger with every shot, so it might help to keep trying. Mad Mephit 05:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I shifted your comment out of mine, it seems somewhat rude to break it up, even with indentation. As for body shots being able to trigger the effect, I believe it can, but on a low chance (experienced it before). I also recall it only being a Transfusion projectile as well. With a low Fire Rate on my current KP, it takes longer to test, and currently I don't have enough time for testing. I have a feeling that the length of life for the Transfusion projectiles are editable, but I haven't explored the files in the /Documents/My Games folder. As for your healing of a teammate in a vehicle, I'm assuming you weren't a Soldier with the Cauterise skill, otherwise that mention would be null.Raven6666 00:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I didnt found anything about projectiles lifelength in the inis, but mine Kyros Power almost always causes TF projectiles be it head or body. There is 1 of 10 chance that no TF projectiles will be spawned. Tested that on Hunter and Soldier.Sinael 15:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: To clarify; it's very simple, enemies who are wearing a shield, don't give TF blobs (since you're draining shied) if you have depleted the shield, and hit hit the nemy again, you will start draining health as you are draining his health. The TF blobs ALWAYS appear unless it has a shield. Also, when an enemy has a shield and you 1 hit KO him, you won't get any TF blobs. Try the sniper on Crawmerax, wherever you shoot, you'll always see TF blobs appearing, the same counts for his minions =D. Hope it's clear ;-) ---Cipher- 21:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) which gun part causes special effect? Does anyone know? Someone on the GBX forums said he got a kyros power cyclops, and much like the dove/hornet, ajax's ogre and the nemesis invader pistol, if the special ability comes from say the barrel, then as an atlas gun it could theoretically spawn with a cyclops scope. Can anyone confirm if this is possible? Hellz Lips 22:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC)